Oz's Special blend
by KzBoy
Summary: The result of the first (maybe only, who knows) Live Write event at /r/RWBY Topic by /u/Bran Flaks: Ozpin tries to convince Glynda to switch from Tea to His Special Teacher blend* of coffee. Make sure he fails
Topic:

Ozpin tries to convince Glynda to switch from Tea to His Special Teacher blend* of coffee. Make sure he fails

Outline:

[Redacted] (Read it. :-P)

Story (First Draft)

Oz is standing in his office, the sound of gears clashing in their constant gentle duel above his head. As he looks out over the school grounds he notices Pyrrhia and Jaune practicing on the roof the the dorms. He has enjoied watching them since the first time he noticed. Jaune has really improved with her help. He was sipping his coffee, his 'secret' blend helped him to keep his calm demeanor.

A sudden noise behind him causes him tighten his grip on his cane, the recent feeling in his bones has made him jumpy. He turns, looking towards the elevator as the doors slide open. His grip loosens as Glynda steps from inside.

"Ozpin." she says in greeting, she was never one to mix words.

"How are you?" He ask of her.

"Fine. I found some students attempting to sneak firecrackers into CFVY door room, I assume Ms. Scarlatina was the intended target. I believe CRDL may have put them up to it, I saw them retreating down the hall as I arrived. Though I can't prove anything."

"I see, well perhaps I will have a talk with them" She really does seem to be wound particularly tight today, Oz thought to himself. Perhaps a few sips of his 'Special' coffee would help her relax. He began to pour her some, pulling a spare mug from the nearby desk.

"I just don't understand it," she was saying, "that poor girl has done nothing but be perfectly pleasant to those boys, yet they always insist upon teasing her"

"Yes, sometimes children judge on what they see, more unfortunate still adults are just as …." Oz hands the mug to Glynda

"Thank you Ozpin, I could use this" She put the mug to her lips "These visits to your office are such a relief. I swear half the time I feel like the weight is just lifted away by the time I leave."

The sound of numerous voices talking at once was growing steadily louder. Glynda pulled the mug from her lips and sat it on Oz's desk"

"Not again"

Suddenly four girls exploded out of the elevator talking all at once.

"Sorry to interrupt Ru-" "Why are we here aga-" "Blake! I told you told hold onto her!" "I'm...trying to bu-" "-she had 4 cups of espresso today!"

"Ozpin!" Ruby's voice broke through the torrent.

"Yes Ms. Rose"

"Blake overheard Cardin threatening a couple of exchange students!" "He said they had to put fireworks under Velvet's pillow!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I told you CRDL was involved" Glynda hissed at Oz under her breath.

"Yes, I had heard that might have been the case" Ozpin replied

"Oh, well then I guess we should be going" Yang said

"Ruby! NO" Ozpin said, snatching the mug from her hands.

"Awwww, just one sip! Pleeesee!"

"No, um, this coffee belongs to Glynda. You wouldn't want to, um, deprive her off much needed Caffeine" He said clumsily.

Odd thought Glynda, she hadn't even had a sip from the mug yet.

Team RWBY was making their way back into the elevator now as Glynda turned to face Qzpin once more. "I should probably go attend to that"

"Yes, it's surprising how these things turn out, you needed proof, and now you have it."

"Yes, I am at least thankful of that" She turned to leave.

He thrust the mug into her hands "Drink before you leave!"

Glynda was thankful for the mug, though oddly suspicious of it now, unwarranted she thought. Still, Ozpin had reacted awfully suddenly.

"Thank you, however I am fine, perhaps next time. I'm just too worried about the students right now."

"All the more reason, I insist, trust me. You will feel better" He pushed the mug once more into her hand. "Drink it on the ride down"

"Of course, thank you Ozpin"

Glynda stepped into the elevator as the doors closed behind her.

Jaune was exhausted, his latest session with Pyrrha had really done him in, he had been so close to getting a strike in this time too. She had been proud of him in fact. That in of itself made him feel quite warm inside. However it did nothing for his outsides, which were currently exhausted. Between classes, studying, homework, and his training with Pyrrha he was barely getting 4hrs of sleep. He was used to sleeping in before school. His sisters had always hogged the bathroom at home anyways….

She was still contemplating the contents of the mug as the doors slid open on the first floor. She looked up and saw Cardin streak by. Clearly in pursuit of a surprisingly agile student from Haven. The one who she had caught earlier. She rushed through the open doors, setting her mug on the short wall dividing the walkway from the gardens.

Jaune had been walking towards the tower, he didn't want to return to his room just yet. As tired as he was he didn't know if he could take Nora's questioning right now. She always seemed to ask him a million questions about the sessions with Pyrrha. Why he didn't know, she was always so hyper, only Ren seemed to calm her in any way.

Suddenly he spotted it, a glorious, full, steaming cup of joe...Sugar, Splenda, Equal, maybe even Sweet'N Low? He didn't care, he just needed caffeine. And this cup was perfect. Only he didn't know whose it was. There was no one around, clearly it had been forgotten. He couldn't let it go to waste now could he?!

He sat down on the wall and picked up the mug. He inhaled the steam, warming is nostrils against the cool evening air. He took a sip, and another.

A short time later Pyrrha walked up, "Hey Jaune, you ok? You've been gone a while and I-...we were worried about you"

Jaune merely stared at her, eye slightly glazed over. She sat down on the wall next to him. "Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something in my hair?"

"Pyrrha, did you know you are beautiful?"

"Really? You think so Jau-"

"I mean your hair...it shines like fire...have you ever been on fire Pyrrha?"

"Umm, no I don-"

"I was once, just my arm. Burnt my eyebrows clean off. One sister was using hairspray, and the other a hair drier. Next thing I know...BOOM!"

"Wow, that must have been frightening. Jaune are you feeling ok?"

"Me?! Ya, I feel great in fact! This coffee is amazing!"

"Where did you get it?" she ask

"Oh it was just sitting here, I took it...hehehehehe"

"Umm, Jaune. I think we should get you to bed, it's been a long day"

"Ya...sure, I guess" Jaune lept from the wall and collapsed into a neat heap on the ground. "Umm Pyrrha, do you think maybe you could carry me, I feel a bit funny…."

"Ya, that might be a good idea" She said, lifting him up.

She had finally managed to find Cardin, after chasing him across nearly the entire grounds. She confronted him about the accusations against him. He had finally admitted that he had "convinced" the Haven boy to play a 'Harmless prank' on them CFVY. She had given him a week's detention. She was definitely in the mood for that coffee now. She had simply been overthinking it, the coffee simply was coffee. She couldn't blame Ozpin for attempting to keep even more caffeine away from the most volatile child in the school. She was walking up the path as she passed Ms Nikos, who was for some reason carrying Jaune Arc, who had a coffee dangling from his fingertips. She overheard him mumbling to Pyrrha.

"You knoow, a true knight woould kisss thee princess"

"I'm sure he would Jaune"

"You neeeed tooo...hic...kiss mee to doo-"

She could no longer hear what he was mumbling. Poor kid must be exhausted. He was slurring his words, and apparently needed carrying. Ozpin said he had been training in private with Ms Nikos, today must have really done him in. Anyway, she needed that coffee. She just hoped it wasn't too cold yet. She neared the entrance and looked but the mug was gone. Suddenly she realised, looking back down the path she saw Ms Nikos bent over Jaune, she appeared to be whispering in his ear. Or maybe she had given in to his request for a kiss. Either way she spotted it just as Pyrrha raised her head, the coffee mug. It had just slipped from Jaune's fingertips and fallen to the ground.

Perhaps that was why he was acting so strangely, he had drank her cup. Maybe the coffee wasn't so benign after all. She would have to confront Ozpin about this. They couldn't have students drinking from spiked mugs!

Pyrrha laid Jaune in his bed, pulling the sheets over him and tucking him in. He had fallen asleep on the way to the room, shortly after they had passed Glynda on the path. She had removed his shoes and armor. She was now leaning them against the wall. She looked at him and whispered "Good night Jaune, sleep tight….I love you" her voice barely audible as she turned away….

-The end-

Hope you enjoyed this, if you're still here ;-)

I need to work in the AM. So I'm out! later!


End file.
